Collecters DVD Season 1
by Hugs6
Summary: Title says all. RANDOM!
1. EpicFailureSode

Epic Failure Sode! Special thanks to Andrew for inspiring me, blah blah blah. This is the mistake episode of The EPICSODE! Warning, contains evil bat attacks, narwhals randomly popping up everywhere, and killer koalas.

MK: Howdy! Are you ready for the episode of pure epicalness? Uh guys, where are the sharks?

ET: MARIA! The sharks don't appear till the next episode! IT'S BEEN DISCUSSED!

MK: Sheesh.

L: Oh hi guys, anyone want to go for icecream, i found this cool, no cold new place down the street...

MK: *Sweetly* Leo.

L: Yes?

MK: IT'S THE FREAKING EPICSODE. Wow, did I just say freaking? I'm not supposed to say that, I hope mommy doesn't find out...

H6: Guys, how about we just cut?

ET: That is the best idea I ever heard of.

(Take 2)

MK: Aloha! Bonjour! Hola'! Hey guys, do you like my ring?

ET: It's pink...

IJC(Inspector Jacques Clouseau): So your the... TORNADO? An inocent girl?

MK: Tsk, tsk, You'd think you'd learn something after the second movie.

ET: INNOCENT? That's a laugh.

PP(Pink Panther): I love that ring, Pink is a marvoulous color isn't it?

MK: Eh it's okay, but this ring is mesmerizing isn't it?

IJC: You are arrested!

H6: Cut while I go bail someone *Glares* out of jail.

L: Hmm? *Is looking at picture of Thalia (gods he's dense)*

N (Nicole): Jacques! The pink panther hasn't even been-

Inspecter guy: Nicole! Get Inspecter Clouseau on the line, THE PINK PANTHER HAS BEEN STOLEN!

N: Oh...

ET: I'm not even going to bother with this. Leo, You were saying about the icecream?

L: YES! Someone agrees with me!

ET: No, we just have about a few hours before Hugs6 gets to france to bail MK out of prison.

L: Wait... MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN PRISON? Huh. I thought it would happen sooner... Now I can date Thalia!

T: Hi you called, are you ready for my interview?

ET: Newsflash, MK stole the pink panther diamond and is in a french prison, Hugs6 went to bail her out and Leo wants to date you. Wanna get some icecream?

T: Sure!

ET: Oh and this is for being disloyal Leo *Smacks Leo across the face*

Take 3:

MK: Really? You went to get icecream without me?

L: I got you some! But it melted.

MK: Okay, but we are so going afterwards right guys?

ET: An excuse to get icecream more then once in a day... NO DUH! I have a strange feeling we'll eat more icecream today then ever...

L: And strangely I'm okay with that.

MK: Today we're interviewing Thalia De huntress!

T: Hi guys! Leo quit making googoo eyes at me.

L: *Laughs nervously*

MK: *Slaps Leo*

ET: First question-

MK: ET! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING YOUR NARWHALS!

H6: Do I really need to say it? Cut. *Sighs*

Take 4

FM (Flying monkeys): Due to technical difficulties we will now take over the world.

N (Narwhals): Not if we do it first!

MK: Guys. Guys. Guys! EVERYONE knows I'll take over the world, I have Hermes Persausiveness.

J (Joey the DEAD racoon minion): I'm alive!

B (Becca): Joey. Your dead. Deal with it.

J: Oh. *Starts sinking into the ground* NOOO!

MK: Rest in peices. Um B, your racoon minions are going crazy.

B: JOEY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

ET: May I do the honor?

H6: Sure whatever.

ET: LISTEN YOU NINCOMPOOPS! CUT! Wow I always wanted to do that.

Take 6:

MK: I live in Leosville!

ET: Leo you idiot you brainwashed MK!

L: I see no problem.

MK: And Leo is the coolest person I know!

ET: Well I do!

Take 7

MK: Okay, first off, that was scary, Second of all, why do I have lipstick stains on my face? LEO!

Take 8

L: So help me I will toast the next person who throws icecream at me!

ET: Oh no. I'm so scared. *Grabs Icecream bucket and throws at Leo*

L: DIE!

Take 27

H6: Leo. Repeat after me. Killing cast members is bad.

L: NEVER!

MK: He's been screaming never for like what, calculator please

RSAG(Random Sound Affects Guy): *Hands MK calculator*

MK: Thanks. For, Let's see, 19 takes! ET you okay?

ET: Pretty unicorn!

MK: I never thought I'd say this but, I'm the only normal one left.

RSAG: You have me! BOOM. Snap, Crackle, Pop!

MK: Great... *Rolls Eyes*

H6: Okay, why don't we continue this tommorow?

MK: Sure.

RSAG: Okay, I'm going to say something smart, yes it is the first time, I'm kind of scared... Anyone for icecream?

MK: Why am I even dating Leo? YOU ARE SO MUCH AWESOMER!

L: Okay first, ICECREAM? YAY! Secondly, hurting.

The next day:

Take 28:

MK: I feel so much crazier now!

L: Killing is bad... Killing is bad...

ET: Glad you realized that... *Rolls Eyes* THANKS NICO!

N: Your welcome! AHH- *Get's ransacked (I LOVE dat word...) by evil bats*

T: I'll save you Nico!

MK: So you do like him!

T: Erm no. Wouldn't you save your cousin?

MK: George? I hate George! No way... He's so ugly... But his identical twin, Gosh Egroeg* is cute...

ET: I'm not even going to ask.

L: Smart girl. I've asked. It hurts.

H6: I'm ending this chapter now, this WILL be continued, I just wanna post it so much!

* My real cousin taylor (a girl) is 100% Awesome, and Egroeg (My pretend cousin) is cute, in a cousiny sort of way and is dating my friend Insert Very long name here. Oh and my name is TJ Slogan. So yeah... AND RANDOM SOUND AFFECTS GUY IS NAMED JOEY TOO!


	2. Interviewing the stars

**Okay, today we're doing interviews with the cast, including Ralph, Joey (Random sound affects guy) and possible others. Oh and as done by Magnolia (Call her that and you die!) Peet. AKA Maggie (Add pie to the end of her name you die even more!), Kane Chronicles OC. And Not ET because I don't have her on speed dial (AKA, I can't just PM her anymore).**

* * *

MP: Hey what's up, right now I'm interviewing Maria King, the inside story.

MK: What up?

MP: The sky, so, first question, do you ever get mobbed by paperazzi?

MK: Oh mi bob all the time!

MP: Wow... Do you like my crocodile?

MK: He's fine, I prefer my monkey Mochi.

MP: Mochi's cool too. Here's a question sent in by an, er fan **(Leo)**, 'Why are you so darn hot?'...

MK: I was born that way.

MP: Sure... Next, do you ever think that your stupid?

MK: I have brothers, of course I do.

MP: Good. What's your favorite thing to do?

MK: Oh that's hard. Stealing is great, Reading IS AWESOME, making out with Leo is fun too, but overall I have to say hopping like a bunny is my absolute favorite.

MP: You know your mental right?

MK: Of course, my friends tell me I am all the time.

MP: What kind of stuff do you steal.

MK: Oh everything. Mainly weapons, books, and money. And wow you have _**NO**_ idea how many Aluma wallets I've aquired.

MP: Cool what do you do with all that junk, I mean stuff?

MK: Well the books I read, the money I put in my bank account, or spend, the weapons I use. I sell the aluma wallets. Except two that I really like. Sometimes I steal stuff to use for blackmail. I have secrets on everyone at camp. For instance Annabeth has a Stuffed bear named Luke.

MP: Seriously?

MK: Uh huh. I sell other stuff too. Like some books, a few dinky weapons I don't like. Oh and I steal Webkinz! Love webkinz... Don't you think I'd make a wonderful brilliant bandit?

MP: I don't know. What's a webkinz.

MK: Here. Just here. Don't think, just get you own account.

MP: Is this a crocodile? It looks nothing like Otis!

MK: Who cares I gave you something for free. Leo is totally a tinker pup...

MP: Okay, what's your favorite color, food, book and person?

MK: Hmmm. Purple, pizza, Number the stars and, sadly, Leo.

MP: Okay that ends our interview with Maria King Peeps!

* * *

**Well you read this far. Congrats.**

* * *

MP: And now we interview, LEO!

*Crickets*

L: Hey, Hey, Hey!

MP: So, how in the world did you get a girlfriend like Maria?

L: *Hangs head* I begged...

MP: Exactly what do you and MK have in common?

L: Well, we both have black hair and ADHD, and we're both demigods...

MP: That's it?

L: NO! We both also like the song Allstar, hate Drew and like the Incorrigible Children of Ashton Place Series.

MP: That's it?

L: Yes...

MP: Okay... What kind of project are you working on right now?

L: Sp- *Get's kicked by Maria* I mean, that's secret, so, Automaton substitutes for whenever a cast member can't make it.

MP: Oh cool would you make me one?

L: Depends on if I get the secret done in time to please MK.

MP: Do you let MK treat you as a slave?

L: Eh, sometimes. I mean hey, she's the only girl at camp halfblood who will go for me.

MP: Good point. Epicalest demigod power?

L: Duh, mine.

MP: Favorite color, food, project and person?

L: Green, tacos, Argos II, and my mom, closely followed by MK.

MP: Alright, that's it for this edition! Because Hugs6 is a crappy updater...

H6: TAKE THAT BACK OR I SHALL DESTROY YOU!

L: And mean...

* * *

**I am a crappy updater... I'm busy with other stories and my new Fiction Press one I'm doing with Ryan.**


	3. A somewhat tour of THE STUDIO!

**WOOT! Yesterday was my birthday BTW.**

* * *

MK: What are we doing?

L: Hanging out at the studio. Giving a tour. Listening to Man whatcha doin?

MK: Oh. Wow. My boyfriend has answers. Hey ET!

ET: *Shies away from shark tank* That thing gets me every time... OMIBOB I love this song.

MTM (Mochi the Monkey): Me too! If I had money...

MK: It's got a good message. Money isn't everything.

L: Spending the night kissing and talking to your girlfriend is pretty good. You didn't HAVE to bring up Moby Dick though.

MK: Oh? Do big words make you uncomfortable Leo?

L: YES!

MK: Figures. So no interviews today?

L: Nope! BTW, let's go raid the ice cream vault!

MK: Finally, a good idea!

A few hours later...

MK: Wow Leo, you have Root beer float caked in your otherwise awesome hair.

L: *Groans* *Plays with fire*

ET: You know what we should do?

MK: Hop like a bunny?! Yay!

ET: Erm, no. I meant bring out the DRAGON!

MK: YES! Fay O come out!

ET: You keep a dragon in your carry on?

MK: Whatever works...

F (Fyodora): Rawr.

MK: No, no, no! That's what dinosaurs say!

F: Oh sorry.

ET: *Almost faints* The dragon talks?

MK: Of course. I wouldn't keep a portable dragon who _COULDN'T_ Feo had memorized the American and Hispanic dictionary.

L: I'm not that good at calling dragons. Κοχλίες, μπουλόνια!

ET: Translation?

MK and L in unison: Nuts and Bolts.

ET: Oh...

L: You can ride one of MY dragons ET.

ET: _Thanks_ *Sarcasm*.

* * *

The Studio is equipped with Animal stables, a moat for the sharks and submarines, a full surround sound stereo system, hidden cameras, trap doors, and everything any geek would want! Add things in your imagination and put them in the reviews, I'd love to see the Studio progress!


	4. Epicrfailuresode part two

**Thanks whoever suggested the stolen item museum! It was such a good idea I used it in the REAL Leo valdez show!**

* * *

Epic Failure sode part two!

Scene Thirty two

MK: I saw a bear in my den, reading my text books again...

L: Is she okay?

ET: It's and Owl city song's lyrics, get with the program!

L: Are you okay?

ET: *Ponders* Probably not.

L: Oh. Cool.

N: Is no one concerned that I was recently attacked by evil bats?

MK: Not really no.

N: I am so hurt!

T: Really.

N: Eh, not really. Wow, total loneliness feels a lot better than I thought it would.

MK: You're strange.

N: Oh I'm the strange one? *Flings his scrawny body at MK*

HP (Harry potter, who is, for no reason in this fic): Yes friend of Voldemort, you are!

N: Oh geez! For the 100th time I am not friends with Voldemort!

HP: *Shrugs* *Attacks Nico anyway*

MK: Yes! Harry Potter is on my side! And I AM friends with Voldemort! So ha Nico!

HP: Hey look, a spider!

MK: *Screams* *Starts to cry*

HP: Cut!

Scene Thirty three

L: Please MK, calm down, there was no actual spider.

MK: I, I don't like Harry Potter...

L: Don't worry, Hugs booted him out for stealing her line.

MK: Are you sure he's gone? *Whimpers*

L: Yes.

MK: Okay! So, um, today we're interviewing Thalia and Rachel!

ET: Hey, where's Thalia?

T: Um, guys! Help! I've been kidnapped by Koalas!

F: FUZZY BLOB!

S: Cut. Just cut.

* * *

**So F and S are my friends Freed and Sketch, tell me if you want a Third part of this!**


End file.
